A Whole New World
by YourNewFriend
Summary: When Hinata's family decides to let her explore the world to toughen her up, she never thought she'd meet a whole new world in her tiny apartment. Her neighbor Kiba is a nudist/exhibitionist. Her other neighbor Tenten, who has a weapon obsession. Ino is the floor whore. Sakura likes girls. Sasuke is up to no good. Naruto...Naruto is funny, charming, sweet, and near homeless.


**::A Whole New World::**

**1: Ino**

It's not the sound of sex that startles me.

Wait. Let me rephrase that, please. It _is_ the sound of sex that startles me, even more so because it's in the day time. 9:15 am to be exact, making it technically morning. The sound of furniture pounding into the thin walls makes me nervous that a hole will burst through, but not that's not even close to the nerves that grip my stomach as I unpack, listening to flesh hitting flesh and loud moans that sound exactly like Kiba and Ino having sex.

Which makes no sense to me since I saw Sasuke go in her apartment last night. However, the howls and growls that sounded like the canine-lover made little mistake and it sounded nothing like the rough groans that Sasuke...

Oh my goodness. I can't even believe I'm analyzing this.

I've only been here on night and I feel tainted.

Trying to rid myself of that feeling, I throw myself even harder into organizing my things, shoving books into the bookshelf to try and cover up the loudness until it was over, an entire hour later. By then I had tried to take a shower, though the late summer heat is intense and spiking up the water temperature, and cooking popcorn. Twelve times. I only stopped, exhausted myself, when I hear the cooling pants of the two beyond the walls.

I don't know how I'm going to look at either of them later on. I can't bring myself to judge them, I wouldn't ever do that, but the awkwardness is already seizing my nerves. I know it'll take a few anxiety pills to hold down my nervous stutters and lack of eye contact. But it'll take even more to bring myself to try and understand how Sasuke became Kiba over night.

Stop it!

It's none of my business.

The only thing I have to worry about is contributing as much as I can to the apartment building by getting over my introvert self and being friendly. I was sent here to meet the world. Well, here it is Hinata. The world is loud, abrasive, confusing...sexual...

The sound of Ino's door being shut hurtles me back to reality. I still have to unpack clothes, the dishes, the rest of my books.

I'm making fine progress hours later, burning through boxes, when a knock on my door makes me jump out of my skin. I haven't had a visitor yet, or ever. I have no couch, not enough real food for two, or more, and certainly no entertainment. I had to think of something. Without lying of course, I wouldn't want a reputation as a liar. "Um, coming!" I said, rushing over to grab the bowls of popcorn I made, hoping they wouldn't actually want to watch a movie. I haven't had a chance to get my bed moved in either, so we'd have to sit on the floor. Instantly, I already became the worst host.

"Yes, I mean hello," I smiled at the door, practicing before opening the door. I made a point to smile a bit wider and sound a bit more cheery, before saying, "Hi, Ino."

"Hey, Hina," she said like she was in a rush, "I wanted to stop by. I know I introduced myself yesterday, but got a little...busy. Anyway, I meant to give this to you yesterday, you want these cookies?"

My first gift! This was so exciting. Though oatmeal raisin is my favorite type of cookie, the sugar cookies fit Ino's personality. Thoughtful. Sweet.

I nearly forgot to thank her, I was thinking so much that I ended up blurting: "Yes! Um. Thank you so much. Do you want popcorn?" I asked, sincerely upset with myself for not purchasing cookies for the whole floor and introducing myself that way. Then again, I didn't want to take up their time. They all seemed like busy people and me just stealing their precious time would be criminal.

"Uh...sure," she smiled, her fresh coat of red lipstick glinting at me in a way that I supposed men found seductive, but was just her natural smile. She was so pretty, especially up close and her skin looked dewy from what I knew was sweat doing...it, but it looked healthy and smooth. Maybe we could get close enough for her to give me beauty tips and worldly advice.

Hopefully just beauty tips considering our life styles didn't match. Yes, definitely just beauty tips.

I still had so much to learn about this strange world. Yet somehow, I had the feeling she'd make me feel alright about it.

* * *

**A.N: Okay, I know it's short. HOWEVER it's 4:03 am and since I probably won't be able to access a computer on our last minute trip, I just wanted to put this out there and see if anyone likes it. IF YOU DID LIKE IT, REVIEW! It lets me know people are actually reading it and want to read more. Plus, I like to get to know my readers :)**

**YourNewFriend.**


End file.
